


Daredevil

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Carey's POV, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carey and PK are paired together for an assignment Carey finds out PK isn't as bad as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil

"And Carey you'll be with PK"

Fuck.

The class was starting a new project on To Kill a Mocking Bird and the whole class was partnered up by Mr Therrien, and of course Carey got paired with the super jock kid, PK Subban. Carey wasn't a nerd per say, but he preferred to get A's on his projects and assignments rather then the C's and D's PK frequented.

He contemplates paying Max to switch partners with him but Max got Lars and they've been pinning over each other for months now and he doesn't want to ruin their chance at love finally. And the only other person he knows in the class is Prusty, and his marks are even worse then PK's. 

So after class is over Carey taps PK on the shoulder as he's about to leave to ask him what they should do for there project. PK usually wouldn't be bothered with such a thing but when he turned to look at Carey something in his brain made him want to listen to him. Carey's a little taken aback from PK's sudden interest in the assignment but agrees after school they should work on it in the library. After Carey goes to leave and head towards his next class when PK suddenly asks for his number.

"I mean... So we can keep in touch and stuff..."

"Oh uh yeah cool." Carey says and then types his number into PK's phone, smiling back at him as he heads to class and trying not to blush like that was the coolest moment of his life.

"Dude why are you blushing so much?" Dustin asks once he's seated in pre calculus. Carey tries to pretend he's not, acting like he had a cold or something but he can tell even Brendan's noticing it and he's pretty damn oblivious to that shit.

After school eventually rolls around and Carey heads straight for the library and to his shock PK is already waiting, seated at a table with all his notes out and everything.

Carey does most of the work still to be honest. He makes all the important decisions about how there presentation should look and how to present it. About half way through the there work he realizes those aren't even PK's notes, seeing Lars scribbles all at the bottom of the page. He doesn't say anything though because he had a funny feeling that could be an awkward conversation. He thinks he hasn't blushed to much this time but honestly PK is rather charming once you get to know him and a little on the good looking side. Okay maybe a lot on the good looking side.

Before they know it it's already 5:30 and the school library a is closing. There projects not due till the end of the week so the two decide they did enough work for one day and decide to part ways. PK however notices Carey not walking towards a car and offers him a ride in his truck. Carey agrees and tries really, really hard not to act like a 13 year old girl with how eager he is to ride in a hockey stars car.

On the ride back to Carey's PK tells him all about the team and his brothers and how he hopes to make the NHL some day and even asks Carey what it's like to have horses and it makes Carey feel somewhat good about himself, like he's somewhat popular all of a sudden. He wouldn't admit this but he always wanted to be one of the cool kids but when he didn't make the school hockey team and started to focus on his studies more his popularity leave dropped from PK Subban Superstar status to Lars Eller and Brendan Gallagher mathletes and bio geeks leave. 

When they pull up at Carey's he thanks PK for the ride and as he's about to get out of the truck PK leans over and kisses him. On the mouth. Like this was a date or something.

Carey can't stop blushing as he says goodnight after that and when his sister asks why he has sun burn on his cheeks he blushes even harder in reply and runs up to his room to call Lars or Max or even freaking Prusty! He just has to tell someone.

The next day at school he bumps into PK on his way to his locker and gives him a look. He's pretty sure he's never seen PK at the school before the late bells have all went and he wonders if he may be the reason.

"So uh last night was pretty cool. Maybe want to come to my place and work on the project again tonight?"

Carey giggles a little and nods and when he goes back to grabbing his books he notices PK is still standing behind him waiting. And before he knows it he's actually being escorted to his class. 

"Isn't your PE class the other way?" Carey asks pointing down the hallways as they continue to walk.

PK shrugs "Yeah but your class is this way and I'd rather be seen with your gorgeous ass then on my way to class on time." He says with a smirk.

When they arrive at the Chemistry lab Carey's just about to say good bye and tell him he'll see him in English PK presses him up against the wall outside the door and starts kissing him like crazy. It's so hot and Carey's so never done kissing like this before and he's totally sure have his class is watching from inside but he can't bring himself to care.

"See you later alligator." PK says when he pulls away blowing him a kiss making Carey's heart jump.

He goes into class and sits down next to Max, who has an obvious hickie from *cough cough* Lars Eller, and is still in awe from what he just saw.

"You and PK? What? When did this happen?"

Carey shrugs hoping to hide his slightly embraced flush under his hoodie. "I don't know the other day I guess." He mumbles with a giddy smile.

Max smacks him on the back "That's my boy! Making things happen."

"Says you mister 'Lars isn't into me at all no matter what you guys all day' with a huge hickie on your neck."

"Shut up I didn't know!"

"We told you a million times how into you he was!" They hear Nathan shout from behind them. Carey bursts out laughing at that and at Max whose got a case of embarrassment going on beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm just about done my Kane/Toews new fix and I have a relly good idea for a single parent AU but I'm not sure who I want to use yet if you got a suggestion please let me know. I'm mostly likely going to use one of the Leafs or Kings but please any suggestions let me know! Anyways if you want go follow me on Tumblr at sakuselanne.tumblr.com (may change it soon though)


End file.
